objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Random Characters Hurt and Heal Season 2 - There's 20 Now
Season 1 - Random Characters Hurt and Heal Season 3 - Random Characters Hurt and Heal Season 3 - With A Tree! Season 4 - Random Characters Hurt and Heal Season 4 - I Don't Even Know Lol Season 5 - Random Characters Hurt and Heal Season 5 So it's me, Infinity, and this is my new Hurt and Heal. Keep in mind that these characters are randomly picked as stated in the title, hence the appearance of Rainbow Dash. I have received all permission to use these characters, either in the past, recently, via wiki talk, or discord. Every contestant had to pay a $300 entry fee. At the final 5, the hurt and heal becomes a lot more intense and limited. Sword was the reigning champion, but he placed 17th this time around, his worst performance in a hurt and heal since A Hurt and Heal Season 2. Rules 1. You can only hurt and heal once every two hours. 2. No special types of hurts and heals, only normal ones which do 1 HP of damage, unless you killed a character (see rule 4) 3. Maximum HP of a character is 10. If anyone's HP exceeds 10, it will be an overheal and their health will be cut down to 1. 4. If you kill a character, you can do a triple hurt and a triple heal, but only one set of hurts and heals for each kill. It does +3 HP for a heal, and -3 for a hurt. (this does not apply to the final 5 stage) Final 8 Stage New Rule If anyone's HP exceeds 10, it will be an overheal and their health will be cut down to 0, meaning they are eliminated. Final 5 Stage Rules 1. You can still only hurt and heal once every two hours. 2. No special types of hurts and heals, only normal ones which do 1 HP of damage. 3. Maximum HP of a character is 5. If anyone's HP exceeds 5, it will be an overheal and they will be eliminated. Updates 30/11/17: The hurt and heal has started! 4/12/17: New rule to speed up the hurt and heal! And we're at the Final 5! 5/12/17: We're done! Congrats to Green Rocky, who won the $2000,000 grand prize! Triple Heals and Hurts Berths Disabled at Final 5. Contestants Green Rocky-0.png|Green Rocky (1st place) Baseball Cap-0.png|Baseball Cap (2nd place) BFDI_Pen_Pose.png|Pen (3rd place) Chocolate Latte (for InsanipediaWiki's comp).png|Latte (4th place) Cottony Pose ~ Guitar.png|Cottony (5th place) CeiboChrystagali.png|Ceibo (6th place) Clock wiki pose.png|Clock (7th place) Latest-1.png|Izzy (8th place) Container pose.png|Container (9th place) Tune 1.png|Tune (10th place) Dnamind_pose.png|Dnamind (11th place) Bfop dish soap by hurricanehunterjacks-da7400c.png|Dish Soap (12th place) Wasupmoldybread.jpg|Wasup (13th place) Carmex (2).png|Carmex (14th place) Communism_pose.png|Communism (15th place) Boltinfinityoc.png|Bolt (16th place) Somanyswordys.png|Sword (17th place) Rainbow_Dash_Pose.png|Rainbow Dash (18th place) Bfop raindrop by hurricanehunterjacks-da76per.png|Raindrop (19th place) Ironpose.png|Iron (20th place) Landmarks Had no time to make any because the final stages went by INCREDIBLY QUICK. Table Most Kills Bokurei the Phantump wins the HHJ Award with 6 kills, beating the early frontrunner, TWDremaker (no I will not make a Kyle Robert Prince award for 2nd most kills lol) who had 5 kills. What's Next? I made a poll for it, and 13 out of 15 people voted for a season 3, so yeah. Only 1 person each voted for a fanfic and a camp. Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Bfdi is the best Category:Sword Category:Latte Category:Tune Category:Object Mayhem Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Dish Soap Category:Clock Category:Baseball Cap Category:Pen Category:Communist Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt And Heal Category:Hurt and Heals Category:Hurt And Heals Category:BFB Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Brawl For Object Palace Category:OM